


Poem

by ChristyLN



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:45:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristyLN/pseuds/ChristyLN
Summary: A poem dedicated to 2p Italy





	Poem

It has only been about one thing

All of his life

Expectations

At first for others

Now only for himself

He knows what he has to do

He knows what he needs to do

Though it won’t be pleasant

For anyone other than himself

He doesn’t care

Nobody ever cared about him, so why should he give them such an honor

It doesn’t matter anyway

Friendships are only fake facades

Even love doesn’t exist in his world

Only power and destruction

Failures

Massacres

Memories of experiences that broke him to the core

Not that he ever lets it show

Hides it under the mask of arrogance

After all, weakness is the worst possible sin

He will never let himself

Sink to that level

That’s the lie he keeps telling himself

 

 


End file.
